The Spartan Blockade
"The blockade choked the primary trade route for providing Republic military support to the Outer Rim and the main hyperlane for bringing raw goods from the Colonies to the Core Worlds." The Spartan The Spartan Blockade was an offensive action against the Sith Order by Exar Kun & Greivous in the final decade of the Massacre of Sparta. The blockade was orchestrated by the Roman Empire Wreckage at Rome Sith Empire, which had spent years investing in the resurrection of the then-disbanded Mandalorian clans. The Empire's efforts culminated with the rise of Mandalore the Lesser, who was little more than a puppet for the Sith government. Disaffected Mandalorians from across the galaxy rallied to the man regardless and acquiesced to Imperial demands for support in their decades-long war against the Republic. In 3,661 BBY, Mandalorian cruisers seized control of the Outer Space, a vital trade and supply route used by the Republic for military and civilian purposes alike. The blockade choked commerce in the Republic's private sector and prevented military wares from reaching battlefields along the Hydian Way. The Core Worlds were thrown into an economic crisis, and the Galactic Senate was deadlocked on a proper course of action. The Jedi Order eventually consented to give aid; however, their attempt at breaking the blockade resulted in a resounding failure. The blockade continued for sometime afterward until the smuggler Linnius Helios recognized it as an opportunity for profit. Together with a band of her fellow smugglers, Linnius ambushed the Mandalorian cruisers with a fleet of smuggling vessels that was soon joined by Republic reinforcements. The blockade was ultimately broken in the engagement, and Linnus Helios was able to bring her goods to Earth, where he was greeted as a hero. Despite the victory, the Republic was irreparably inundated following the blockade and continued to suffer heavy losses throughout the war as a result. Contents show*1 Prelude *2 The blockade **2.1 Devastating the Republic **2.2 Broken by smugglers *3 Aftermath *4 Notable participants **4.1 Mandalore the Lesser **4.2 Hylo Visz *5 Behind the scenes *6 Appearances *7 Sources *8 Notes and references Prelude :"The whispers of Imperial Agents became cheers in the arena. The ancient title of ultimate warrior-king was thrust upon the young gladiator. His infamy grew, and when he called, the Mandalorians rallied to their new master." :―Kratos, on the rise of the new Mandalore The Mandalorians reunite under their new Mandalore.Added by ImperiallesIn the aftermath of the Sith's massacre at Sparta in 2010, the Spartans adopted new tactics and strategies that resulted in their first string of victories in the Great Civil War. With the Republic's banishment of the Sith Empire from the Mid Rim, Republic morale soared for the first time since the war had begun, and the Sith Emperor was forced to reconsider his own tactics. Until that point in the war, the Emperor had ignored the need for allies, instead blazing a path of conquest across the galaxy with Sith forces alone. By March, the Empire had accepted that this approach was no longer feasible and began to actively solicit criminal organizations, assassins, and bounty hunters for assistance in the war. While the various criminal empires and Cartel Members debated over whether to support the Republic or the Sith Empire, Imperial diplomats were repeatedly rejected by the galaxy's most notorious mercenaries. Soon, the Empire set its sights on the Mandalorian warrior clans. The clans had been scattered across the galaxy for centuries, with their members taking jobs as bounty hunters and assassins. A number of Mandalorians agreed to sign on with the Empire, but most remained neutral. In an effort to bring a unified Mandalorian army under the command of the Empire, the Sith Imperial Intelligence agency singled out a young Mandalorian gladiator on Geonosis who would be their champion. After rigging his duels for him, Imperial agents began to spread the word that this gladiator was the new Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians. Accepting the title, the gladiator rallied his warriors to him and reorganized the Mandalorian people, all while under the command of his Imperial benefactors. The blockade Devastating the Republic :"Long-standing hold-outs in the Outer Rim began folding to the Empire and critical supplies vanished from the Core Worlds almost overnight." The Spartan One of the many riots that broke out on Coruscant in response to the supply crisisAdded by JMASAt the behest of the Empire with whom they were now allied, the Mandalorians flooded the Hydian Way with cruisers and support ships in 3,661 BBY.4 The conditions in the Core Worlds continued to worsen as the blockade persisted. The supply crisis left Coruscant with a severe food shortage while prices skyrocketed. Famine and starvation swept the capital's lower levels, leading to riots across the city-planet. Desperate, the Senate began to debate whether or not to simply surrender to the Sith Empire. Broken by smugglers :"Distracted by suspicious freighters, the Mandalorians never knew what hit them. A motley fleet of small starships dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire. A massive space battle ensued. The smugglers' light freighters ran rings around the Mandalorian cruisers—even so, Hylo Visz and her band were outmatched. Fortunately, Republic Strategic Information Systems was tipped off and starfighters were scrambled from nearby systems. With their assistance, the Mandalorians were quickly overcome." Kratos Visz's band of smugglers assault the blockade.Added by NayayenInto this climate stepped Hylo Visz, a Mirialan smuggler looking to profit from the galactic crisis. Recognizing that the Republic would pay any price for much-needed goods, Visz and her band of criminals conspired to break the blockade and deliver a convoy of freighters filled with supplies to Coruscant. The smugglers gathered cargo from across the Outer Rim and loaded it onto massive freighters before sending the vessels directly toward the blockade. Timeline The freighters halted within a single parsec of the picketed cruisers, distracting the Mandalorians, who had become suspicious of the vessels' intentions. This distraction served as cover for Visz and her allies, who dropped out of hyperspace and assailed the Mandalorian ships. Using small and maneuverable freighters and smuggling vessels, Visz's band was widely successful in their attack. However, despite the element of surprise and the advantage of speed, the smugglers were still outgunned by the Mandalorians. This changed when Republic Strategic Information Systems was informed of the battle and scrambled starfighters, shuttles, and Thrana-class warships from nearby systems to reinforce Visz's forces. The Mandalorians were routed by the combined forces, finally releasing the Hydian Way from the grip of the blockade. Aftermath :"A closer look, however, suggests the Sacking Earth was not the crowning moment of the Sith Empire's campaign, but rather a risky maneuver undertaken after all other efforts had failed. The Sith only considered turning to such measures after their efforts were undermined by an unlikely Republic ally—the criminal smuggling contingent that broke the Spartan blockade." :Kratos Linnius Helios is hailed as a hero of the Republic upon his arrival at Earth. Added by Linnius Helios landed on Earth with the freighters and was greeted as a hero. For her efforts, she earned incredible wealth and a medal ceremony that she neglected to attend. With the blockade broken, the Republic was able to continue the war with the Sith Empire, albeit in a diminished capacity. In response to the blockade's failure, the Emperor sought to bring a quick end to the war. This led to more desperate and risky Imperial tactics, such as a ruse on Alderaan and the Sacking of Coruscant that brought an end to the war. The defeated Mandalorians scattered once more, with some pursuing solo careers, while others remained alongside their new Mandalore to seek new challenges. Despite their failure on the Hydian Way, the Mandalorians and Sith maintained their alliance well into the Cold War which followed Coruscant's fall, even after the death of the Mandalore. Following the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant and the end of the Great Civil War, the demigod Kratos made a series of holorecords that documented the Spratan Blockade, as well as the individuals and events surrounding it. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages